<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Covers by iradical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697917">Under The Covers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iradical/pseuds/iradical'>iradical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sleepy Draco, forced to share a bed, just cuteness okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iradical/pseuds/iradical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy likes to hog the covers and Hermione is freezing. Just a short oneshot because I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Covers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His dreams that night were disturbing.</p><p> </p><p>She was perched delicately atop him, her hair curtaining the side of her face and when their lips met, there was a spark.</p><p> </p><p>His nose was softly tracing the side of her neck, basking in her sweet rosy smell.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” she whispered sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped. “What did you say?” he asked stupidly, jerking his face up to look at her warmth-filled eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” she repeated with a smile. The way she said his name sent unidentifiable waves through his body, causing a funny feeling in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Say it again,” he closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>                                                            ***</p><p>“Draco,” he heard her whisper his name again, but this time it sounded closer to him. He lazily cracked one eye open.</p><p> </p><p>As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could faintly make out Hermione’s outline next to him. The barrier was broken- he could see the pillows strewn at the foot of the bed out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” he sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze softened.  “Sorry. It’s just that you’re hogging all the covers, Malfoy,” She said with a small scowl.</p><p> </p><p>The corners of his lips lifted up into a lazy grin. “It’s not my fault you’re too small to keep the covers on. And what happened to calling me by my first name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never called you by your first name,” she said, puzzled. “I’m cold!” she protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Then get under,” he said sleepily, raising an arm so she could crawl under the covers, head still full of warmth and haze from his dream.</p><p> </p><p>She looked shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Are- are you serious?” she asked. He frowned, growing tired and cold from the draft creeping under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Now hurry up and get your sorry ass under the cover. Or I’ll drag you down here.” He growled and she had the audacity to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even think of blaming me for this in the morning,” she said, slipping under his arm, as he let I fall over her, enveloping her with warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“See? How hard was that?” he asked with a mumble.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll talk to you when you’re sleepy more often. You’re much nicer then.” She whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this was totally a once-off,” he promised, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer.</p><p> </p><p>And then, warm and comfy, the both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you liked this! Leave a comment and I might turn this into a full length story :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>